тнїяđ ςυгѕє
by unlOv3
Summary: Remake Friendship, Hope and Love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I dun own MA xD**

_**It was a dark cold night.**_

_A girl was sitting on the corner of her room,_

_Recalling of__every single__memory,_

_She can,_

_Remember._

_She slowly smiled a bit and raised her hand and stared at the celling,_

_While those mild gloomy memories entered her innocent mind,_

_"Mom, Dad?"_

_"Is that her?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I'm sorry Elena this is for your best"_

_Everytime time she think of those thoughts,_

_She feels she totally forgot about someone._

_She felt like she already lost the privilage to live..._

_Her dreams are just to far away._

_Fairytales are just too imposible_

_For a girl like her._

_She always thought that,_

_A Princess_

_Needs a Prince._

_But if there's a prince out there,_

_Even if there's a prince out there,_

_Her Prince can never save her from her life anymore..._

_"It's..Too late..."_


	2. Chapter 2

тнїяđ ςυгѕє

She woke up in great beam of light.

Tried to stand up with that past.

She started her day with a fake smile. And tried to act energetic cause she's turning thirteen!

Her door opened and a cat clasiffied as a _tutor_, frowned at her.

"What's with the mood?" it acted not interested.

She stopped and glanced;

_"She__dosen't__know my birthday; how annoying" a small thought,_

Then she continued getting ready for school.

At the way.

Well it's not just her birthday!

She just moved on a place called Old Mill,

That's why she's very excited to make friends.

At school...

"Class this is Elena Potato, a new transferee from a place called Rozse."

"Hey, I'm Elena Potato, err nice to meet you everyone. I hope we could get along" she faked a smile.

Her expected reply was turned down. Gloomy glares and Evil shots was given to her. In short, she wasn't welcome. She felt sad.

Until the door swung wide.

"I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Swift!" he smiled. Elena stared at him.

Then she finally caught his attention. They stared at each other;

Until their teacher broke it,

Enough take your sit Ezekiel Zick.

_" Ezekiel__Zick__? " Elena thought._

"Zick this is Elena, your new classmate. And because you're late, you have to guide her around campus 'kay?"

"Yes ma'am" he just agreed sighting.

Elena sat beside him not knowing what to do.

_" He looks nice.. ? But I can't let him die... I forgot /3"_

After class...

Zick approached Elena;

"Uhm... do you need me to guide you around school..?" Zick asked.

"Um.. I dunno.. I think I already know the school wait-!?"

"What..?" he asked.

"Can you tell me first where's the lockers area?" Elena sighed.

"I knew you need a guide." he smiled warmly. Elena stared at her that made her smile.

They took the first tour to the lockers quietly... Then Elena started asking random questions. Instantly; they became friends.

"Yeah and he shouted like 'WHERE'S TEDDY!?'"Zick smiled

"Ahahah.. Yeah Mr. Bean is really dumb..." Elena smiled back

"And crazy" they both chorused. They stared at each other once again and then laughed.

"That's it!" Zick said

"Huh? What's it?" Elena frowned.

"Don't tell me your not listening!?" Zick smiled at her.

"Of course I'm listening!" Elena shot back.

"Good. Now our next destination is.." Zick yawned

"Home." Elena smiled.

"Yup" Zick grinned.

"See you tomorrow Zick"

"Yea see you around Potato.." Zick waved his hand. And...

And they both walked on the same direction.

Zick stopped.

"Are you_following_ me?" he asked Elena.

"No, why should I? My turn, Are you _leading_ me?" Elena frowned back.

"Of course not."

They continued walking until they came to the point of seperation.

"So this is the true See you?" Elena smiled at him.

"Yep. Tomorrow 'kay?" Zick smiled and ran through his house.

Elena returned as well...

She quickly ran into her room and quickly thought of the guy he met named; Ezekiel Zick...

Then her door opened.

"Hey Elena."

"Oh hey Geraldine."

"That Zick boy is kinda nice"

Elena perked up and sat.

"What about him?" she grinned and hugged her pillow.

"I think you've seriously forgot about something"

"Something like?" Elena asked.

"Remember that Michaella girl who died because..."

Her ears perked up again.

"Because of the c-curse..." Elena gave a worried look. Elena stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry Elena, if you want that boy to live..."

"Tomorrow I'll-"

The door swung hard.

"ELENA!!"


End file.
